This invention relates to a foldable or deck chair, and in particular, to a foldable deck chair that has a full length leg rest that can be conveniently folded into the chair frame by a person seated in the chair.
Foldable deck chairs are well known in the art. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,568 some of these chairs are equipped with leg rests that support the legs of a person seated in the chair in an out-stretched horizontal position. These leg rests, although comfortable, have certain disadvantages. If the rest is long enough to accommodate the legs of a normal sized person, the rest cannot be conveniently folded into the chair frame, and as a result, the folded chair typically is extremely bulky and thus difficult to carry and store. On the other hand, if the leg rest is small enough to be folded into the chair frame, it is not long enough to accommodate the legs of an average person, and consequently, the legs of one seated in the chair extend well beyond the end of the rest. This, of course, is uncomfortable and places undue stress on the persons limbs.
The leg rests of most folding chairs cannot be folded or unfolded by one sitting in the chair. When the rest is in an extended unfolded condition, getting in and out of the chair can be a problem, particularly for a person that is infirmed or has a disability. Folding or unfolding of the rest typically requires that the user leave the chair to carry out the desired positioning. This, of course, is inconvenient and limits the usefulness of the chair.